The Tears You Shed
by LucianKnight
Summary: A what if story. What if Lucian isn't the real princess of Aracelis and that she had lied to the king and princes. OC x all princes, and OC. Different endings for each characters. STORY NOT RELATED TO MY OTHER BMP STORIES.


**~…X…~**

No sound came out of King Noctis' mouth as he stared at both Aiden and Lucian, standing in front of him with full regret on their faces. He hadn't said a word since the two young adult told him the truth. The truth that Lucian is not his real daughter. His expression was so hard to read that Lucian couldn't look at him in the face, feeling scared of what she might see in those beautiful green eyes of his.

Lucian never planned on pretending to be the real princess of Aracelis for the rest of her life. She was only going to pretend to be one for only a few month and then tell the truth to King Noctis about what really happened to his real daughter. However, she had forgotten her real intention after spending some time with everyone that she had met for the past two years, until she heard the six princes having a conversation about the day that she will get married to another royal family. She couldn't take the pain of lying to the six men that believed her to be their childhood friend forever.

So when she told Aiden about not being able to keep on the act, she didn't expect that King Noctis was listening to them until he walked straight in her room, looking at her with hurtful eyes. She knew that she can't get out of this one, she had to come out sooner or later.

Aiden was ready to accept any punishment given to him. He kept something so important to the king that can break the trust he made with his father. But he had his reasons why he didn't say anything. He just wanted to make King Noctis happy, to have a living relative with him again, but he knew that a fake one will never be able to replace the real one.

Three years ago, Aiden lost all his hope of ever finding Lucian. If she was alive, it wouldn't be hard for him to find her. But thirteen years of nothing gave him the idea that she might be dead already, until he met Lucina in Charles, the real name of the young lady standing beside him. At first, he thought that he finally found the missing princess and was overcome with joy that he wasted no time in running after her. However, his joy crumbled when Lucina told him that he was mistaken her as someone else. But she didn't hid her surprise expression when the name Lucian was mentioned to her. She asked Aiden how he knew the name, a name of her friend that passed away at a young age.

Aiden was devastated after being told that his little sister died due to weak health. He couldn't say to his father about the death of his daughter, that'll break his heart. He didn't want to break his father even more. He was close to giving everything up until he saw the necklace hanging on Lucina's neck. That's when he got the idea, an idea that he was willing to risk his life. Lying to the king of Aracelis can throw him to jail, or worse…a death sentence. He had nothing else to lose, so he took his chance of devising a plan with Lucina, who was willing to help him since she made a promise with her friend.

"….Where is my daughter right now?" King Noctis' voice was calm as he spoke, bringing the two back to reality. "Please, tell me where she is." His expressionless face didn't break as he gazed at the two before him.

Aiden finally raised his head and looked at King Noctis. "Luci-" He was cut off by Lucina, raising her right hand in front of his face. He looked at her, thinking of what she was doing, but seeing her determine face, he quietly sighed inside and shut his mouth.

"I only told you half the truth." Lucina spoke as she lowered her hand back down to her side. She took in a deep breath before continuing. "Four years after Lucian was brought to the orphanage where I lived, she passed away…." She gripped her hands tight in a ball, not wanting to remember the past. "The cold weather of the country side of Sanct Sybil was too much for her body. The caretaker and I did everything we could, but it wasn't enough. We didn't have the money to bring Lucian to a hospital, and no doctors wanted to help us because we didn't have the right amount of money for them. As days passed, Lucian's sickness got worst, she started coughing up blood…"

"….Just like Aria." King Noctis quietly said under his breath, his eyes dropping to the desk in front of him. He sighed and looked back at Lucina. "Never in my mind did I ever thought that my daughter would get the same sickness as her mother…"

"I am so sorry…" Lucina lowered her head down in regret. If she could go back in time, she would be willing to give up her own life just to let Lucian live again.

"Please raise your head." King Noctis said in a soft, kind tone, surprising the two. "There's no need for you to be sorry, Lucina."

Hearing her name coming out of King Noctis, Lucina moved her eyes towards King Noctis, her lips parted as she gazed at the small smile on the king's face. "…Your Majesty."

"Thank you for telling me the truth." King Noctis slowly stood up on his feet and made his way over to Lucina. "And don't worry, I'm not mad at you or at Aiden."

"!" Aiden's eyes grew wide open as he stared at his father. "H-how could you say that?!" He shouted angrily. He was prepared, he was prepared to be hated by his father. "Lucina and I lied to you! You're supposed to hate me! I tricked you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" His eyes was clouded by tears as he looked at King Noctis. "You can't be nice all the damn time…." He lowered his head down, his balled hands shaking.

"…." King Noctis stared at Aiden with a sad smile. "I….I can't hate you and Lucina when you two only tried to make me happy. I should be the one to ask for your forgiveness for making you do this, Aiden. I didn't know that my need of wanting to see my daughter again have caused you to suffer inside." He walked up to Aiden and placed his right hand on top of his son's head. "Can you forgive your father?" He tilted his head to the side as he softly strokes Aiden's hair.

Aiden bit his trembling lower lip as he closed his eyes, the tears that he tried to hold back finally fell. "….dad…we're both idiots…" He said weakly as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Aha, I guess we both are." King Noctis smiled and moved his hand down to Aiden's cheek, and he pinched Aiden's cheek. He was hoping that Aiden would do something like glare at him for touching his cheek, but Aiden did nothing. "…." King Noctis blinked, waiting for any reaction from Aiden, and when he got none, he finally lowered his hand down.

King Noctis turned his head back to Lucina, who was looking at him and Aiden with sorrowful eyes. "Lucina." He smiled and softly patted her on the head, shocking Lucina. "Again, thank you. Tomorrow, I will visit my daughter's resting place, and I want you and Aiden to come with me. You and Aiden are the only ones who knows where she is located."

Lucina nodded her head as she followed King Noctis' hand fall back down to his side. She will not those hand back on her head ever again. Those warm and kind hands that she dreamed of being touched by a father will soon end. "It would be my pleasure to accompany you, Your Majesty." She said as she forced herself to smile.

King Noctis stared at Lucina longer than he intended before breaking his gaze away from her. "You don't have to address me like that. You can continue calling me your father." He had gotten used to being called father by Lucina that her addressing him by his title felt wrong. She may not have been his real daughter, but he treated her as if she was his real daughter, and being called 'Your Majesty' is the same as losing the bond he made with her. The close distance that he worked so hard for the past two years is now getting further and further away.

Lucina smiled and shook her side from side to side. "I can't. A stranger like me doesn't deserve to call you her father."

"….I see." King Noctis lowered his head down. He lost it. Just like that with those few words, he had lost the bond he made with Lucina. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. He raised his head back up and smiled. "If you ever want to call me father again, just come to me. I'll wait for you to say that word to me again."

"…." Lucina stared at King Noctis. She knew that the smile on his face was fake and that he was just forcing himself so that she wouldn't have to feel bad for lying to him. She wonders if what he said to her moments ago about not being mad at her is true or not.

"It's getting late." King Noctis turned his head toward the clock hanging on the wall. "Let's all rest and we can continue this tomorrow."

"Before I go back to my room, there's something that I wish to ask." Lucina said.

Aiden and King Noctis both turned their heads towards Lucina. "What is it?" King Noctis asked.

"….I want the princes to know about this." Lucina said. "They have the right to know. Tomorrow…I want them to come here tomorrow."

"…." King Noctis looked away from Lucina. Yes, the princes deserves to know the truth, but telling them so soon….he doesn't know if Lucina can take the pain all at once. But since this is her decision, then he has no reason to object. "Very well." He looked back at Lucina. "I will call each of them myself. But…are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean Your Majesty?" Lucina asked.

"Will you be okay?"

There was a moment of silence before Lucina finally spoke again. "Yes. I can take it."

"Very well then. Aiden, can you escort Lucina back to her room? And after you escort her, you can rest for the rest of the night. Don't do any more work, understood?"

"Yes, father." Aiden nodded his head.

"Good. Good night both of you." King Noctis smiled and walked out of his private office, leaving the two behind. The moment he shut the door closed behind him, the smile on his face fell, the light in his eyes disappeared and tears began to fall down his cheeks. "….Why does this have to happen…?" He lowered his head down as he walks down the corridor, his dark bangs covering his wet eyes, not caring if anyone sees him in his state at that moment.

**~…X…~**

Aiden stood outside of Lucina's room with her standing in front of him, looking down on the floor with an expressionless face. "Is there anything you want me to do for you before you go to bed?" He asked as he gazed down at her.

"No." Lucina shook her head before looking back up to Aiden with a tiny smile on her face. "Thank you for everything, Aiden."

"I should be the one saying that to you, dummy." Aiden said and he pinched the tip of Lucina's nose. "Thanks for going along with my little plan." He smiled. "After all these, don't hesitate to call me if you ever need help, or if you just want to talk to someone."

"Thank you." The smile on Lucina's face grew. Aiden had been kind and helpful to her ever since they met, and she's thankful for that.

"Good night." Aiden whispered softly a he leans down and softly kissed Lucina on the forehead. "I'll be by your side tomorrow, so don't be afraid to tell them."

After Aiden left, Lucina quietly entered her room. "Has this room always been so cold?" She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She flicked the light switch on, and the first thing she saw was her face in the mirror. "…." She walked over to the mirror and raised her left hand, touching the mirror with her fingertips.

Every time she looks at herself, she reminds herself of Lucian. She still couldn't believe that she looks like the princess of Aracelis.

"Even our names are kind of similar, too." Lucina smiled sadly, curling her finger back. "Tomorrow….I'll finally be free…" She looked to the side and opened a drawer next to her and pulled out a long black scissor. She stared at the scissor for a while before looking at herself in the mirror. "….."

That night, the only sound that can be heard in Lucina's room was the sound of a scissor, cutting a snow white hair.

**~…X…~**

_A young, five year old princess, dressed in only a white gown, and a pair of white slippers walked out of the tiny house and into the backyard. Her smile was bright and warm that the other children in the orphanage couldn't help but be envious of her. Except for one._

_The young princess was making her way over to the made swing that the children made out of a long rope and a tire towards the tree, but she stopped when she saw a young girl with short, messy layered hair reaching down her neck, who looks to be older than her by three years with the same hair color as her, sitting on a bench, next to a tiny water fountain, reading a book._

_Her smile grew wide open as she happily ran to the said girl. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. Her cheerful voice made the girl stop and lift her head up._

"…_." The girl blinked but showed no emotions. "…what?" She asked in a monotone._

"_You have the same eye color as me!" Lucian giggled happily. "This is amazing!"_

"…" _The young girl sighed and returned to reading her book. She didn't have time to play with a hyperactive little girl. She wasn't trying to be rude, she just wanted to read peacefully without being interrupted by anyone. But seeing the little girl in front of her, she knew that she will not finish her book any time soon. She raised her eyes back up and saw the little girl staring at her with a huge smile. "…."_

_The young girl let out a loud sigh before shutting her book. "What do you want?" She asked, playing the book down to her left side. "Can't you see that I'm trying to read here?"_

"_What's your name?" Lucian asked, closing the distance between her the young girl._

_The young girl frowned as she scooted back. Doesn't this girl know anything about personal space? Guess not. "Look kid." She sighed once again. "If you want to know someone's name, you should tell them yours first." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the little girl to answer back._

"_Oh! I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Lucian smiled gently before bowing her head down. When she raised her head back up, the cheerful smile was back on her face. "My name is Lucian Caelum. What is yours, miss?"_

"…" _The young girl slowly raised her eyebrows up as she stared at Lucian. This Lucian was being hyper moments ago, and now she's like a complete different person. "Did you just call me miss?" She asked._

"_Yes." Lucian nodded her head._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I was being rude. My mother and father told me never to be rude to anyone who is older than me."_

"…_You're weird. Fine, I'm Lucina."_

_When Lucina said her name, Lucian gasped and started jumping from her spot, freaking Lucina out. "!"_

"_Really?! We both have the same name!" Lucian exclaimed happily. "This is truly amazing!"_

"_Um…no. We don't have same name. Hey, calm down, will ya." Lucina said, trying to calm Lucian down, but was failing miserably._

"_Of course we do!" Lucian grinned. "We both have 'Luci' in our names! Hey! Can I sit next to you?!"_

_Lucina sighed inwardly as she scooted over to the side of the bench. "Sure, just stop jumping."_

"_Yay!" Lucian smiled happily and jumped on the bench, but she didn't sat on the other half of the bench. Instead, she jumped on top of Lucina's laps. "Thank you!"_

"_H-hey!" Lucina's face was tinted red at the sudden action of Lucian. "What are you doing?! I told you that you can sit on the other half of the bench, not on my lap! Get off!" She pushed Lucian off but she wouldn't let go of her shirt._

"_No. I want to sit with my big sister." Lucian said, staring at Lucina with sad eyes._

"_What?" Lucina blinked and looked down at Lucian. "Look, just because I'm three years older than you and taller doesn't mean that I'm your older sister, kid."_

"_You're my big sister." Lucian said. "My mother said that I have a sister but she couldn't be with us. You can be my big sister."_

_Lucina sighed and gave up on trying to push Lucian out of her lap. "Fine. You can call me your big sister, I don't care. You're really annoying." She knew arguing with a little girl won't make anything better. She doesn't care about who the sister of Lucian is or her family. She'll play along as a big sister so Lucian can finally shut up about it, but she was wrong. This only got the young princess to be talkative. _

_Lucian smiled, knowing that she won this little battle. "Yay! Big sister! Let's go play!" She tugged on Lucina's long gray sleeve._

"_We'll play after I finish this book." Lucina ignored the tugging of her sleeve as she reached out for her book. "Why don't you go play with the others first."_

"_No. I'll just stay with you." Lucian smiled as she snuggled closer to Lucina, resting her head on Lucina's chest. "You know, you are just like my big brother Joshua."_

"_Great." Lucina said as she flipped through the pages, not minding Lucian at all. She was used to being sat on by someone smaller than her. Taking care of the little kids in the orphanage finally came in handy._

"_But you're also like my big brother Keith! Oh! Maybe like big brother Wilfred, too!"_

"_You have a lot of brothers, brat." Lucina said, but she couldn't help but smile. Lucian is different from the rest of the children in the orphanage._

"_Uh-huh!" Lucian excitedly nodded her head. "I have six!" She raised her hands up, showing six fingers to Lucina._

_**Wow. Her mother must've been really busy**…Lucina thought. "Okay, you know what. Since you won't let me continue to read with your nonstop talking, let's go play." She dropped her book on the bench. "Get up. We're going back inside. It's going to snow."_

"_I love snow!" Lucian happily said as she jumped down to her feet, allowing Lucina to get up on her feet. "Let's wait for the snow, big sister!"_

"_Fine. But we'll have to wait inside the house." Lucina said as she stretched her arms up in the air. "Ah~ let's go, brat." She reached her left hand out toward Lucian who gratefully grabbed her hand. The two slowly made their way back to the house._

"_After this, can we drink hot cocoa?!" Lucian asked, looking up at Lucina with her eyes sparkling. "I love drinking hot cocoa when it's snowing!"_

"_Fine, fine." Lucina smiled down at Lucian. "You really are weird, you know that. But, you're fun to be around with as well."_

"_Big sister thinks I'm weird!" Lucian grinned. "I'm happy!"_

"_That's not something to be happy about, brat." Lucina softly pinched Lucian's cheek._

"_Hehehe~"_

"_Weirdo." Lucina rolled her eyes, but soon started to laugh. **A big sister, huh. I can get use to this.**_

"_Can we drink hot cocoa now?" Lucian asked, turning her head towards the little house._

"_Later."_

"_Okay, big sister."_

**~…X…~**


End file.
